Police Love: ¡¡FORBIDDEN!
by MeguOt5
Summary: Atrapar a un ladrón de joyas es la misión que se le encomendó a Changmin, un famoso Detective. Sin embargo, no esperará las sorpresas que éste, igual famoso ladrón, le tendrá. Acertijos y metáforas son las únicas pistas que tiene para poder hallar a Kuguar, pero descifrar e interpretar no es el verdadero problema. ¿Qué sucederá cuando detective y ladrón tengan su primer encuentro?


**CAPÍTULO 01:**

Se limpió el sudor de la frente, su respiración era totalmente agitada, seguía escondido en las sombras de aquel pasaje. La policía aún lo buscaba, esta vez eran cinco los policías que lo seguían, aun así no podían encontrarlo, conocía muy bien todos los pasajes y los escondites como para dejarse pillar por la policía local.

No había alternativa, si lo querían atrapar, necesitarían más que eso.

- Inspector, creo que vi algo por ahí - Dijo uno de los policías iluminando con la linterna el pasaje donde se encontraba.

- Rápido, busquemos por aquí entonces - Respondió el Inspector. - Esta vez no podrá escapar.

Escuchaba hablar a los policías. Realmente estaban por el mismo pasaje que él, pero poco le importaba eso. La verdad es que se reía por dentro. "Ingenuos, creen que me pueden capturar así como así" pensó mientras una sonrisa un tanto irónica se formaba en su cara.

- ¡Inspector! Lo he encontrado, está por allá - Dijo apuntándolo con la linterna y con el arma.

- ¡No lo dejes escapar! - Gritó el Inspector mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el policía.

Con la luz apuntándole en los ojos no lograba ver nada, aun así, estaba totalmente despreocupado.

Miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

- Adiós caballeros, creo que toda esta persecución llega hasta aquí - Dijo. Como si estuviera amarrado con sogas o como si lo hubieran tenido todo preparado desde un principio, subió las paredes agarrándose solo de las salientes de las ventanas y de las pequeñas grietas hasta alcanzar el techo sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¡Idiota, lo dejaste escapar! - Gritó el Inspector al policía, aunque sabía muy bien que no había sido su culpa.

- Fue un gusto tratar con ustedes, mis amigos - Dijo desde arriba del techo moviendo la mano como si se sacase un sombrero. Comenzó a correr por los techos justo cuando la policía dio su primer disparo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito! Es como tercera vez en la semana que se nos escapa - Dijo el Inspector tirando su gorra contra la pared de pura rabia.

- ¡Se dirige al sector poniente, Inspector! – Dijo uno de los guardias. – Si damos la información y la orden a los guardias que se encuentran en el área, fácilmente podrían atraparlo.

- No te molestes. – Dijo el Inspector Yunho recogiendo su gorra y poniéndola de vuelta en su cabeza. – Ese ladrón conoce demasiado bien nuestras posiciones y las calles de esta ciudad. Escabullirse de los guardias solo le tomará unos cuantos minutos.

Yunho no podía creerlo. Solo era un simple ladrón y ni siquiera había podido ponerle un dedo encima. – Será mejor que nos vayamos al cuartel. – Dijo derrotado.

- Pero, Inspector…

- Dije vámonos. – Repitió comenzando a avanzar al auto.

Rápidamente corría por sobre los techos, esta vez iba riéndose a carcajadas. Definitivamente era el mejor, nadie lograría atraparlo jamás, él vivía de eso, robar y huir de sus enemigos, lo hacía desde los siete años, y claro, últimamente también satisfacía sus deseos carnales con jovencitas, la mayoría bonitas y bien formadas. Y es que claro, para un galán como él no le resultaba nada de difícil cautivar a una mujer y acostarse con ella.

Después de todo, así era él.

Así era Park Yoochun.

La entrada a la oficina dejaba mucho que desear, la cerradura con código digital estaba estropeada y al entrar, el suelo era un mar de cigarrillos baratos, aun así parecía que no le incomodaba trabajar en tales condiciones. Estaba sentado con los codos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, se frotaba los ojos como quien ha dormido apenas unos minutos.

- Inspector, el Comandante solicita verlo - Dijo un policía entrando en la oficina.

- ¿Ahora? - Preguntó Yunho apenas levantando la cabeza para ver al policía.

- Sí, dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted.

- Okey, voy para allá - Dijo Yunho levantándose de su asiento y tomando el gorro policial del perchero y arreglándoselo en el espejo que tenía colgado en la pared.

"Lo más probable es que me dé un gran sermón por lo de anoche" pensó Yunho mientras salía de su oficina y apagaba la luz. Caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, la oficina del Comandante quedaba en la segunda planta, era la oficina más grande de todas. A Yunho le había tocado estar solo dos veces ahí, y las dos veces habían sido para felicitarlo por su buen trabajo. Esta vez, obviamente, no era para reconocer su trabajo ni para invitarle a unas copas por sus buenas acciones.

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez" se dijo a sí mismo Yunho como para calmarse un poco. Llegó a la oficina, se detuvo un momento, respiró hondo y golpeó la puerta.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó una voz desde dentro

- ¿Quería hablar conmigo, Comandante? - Preguntó Yunho con una voz firme, entreabriendo un poco la puerta.

- Ah, Inspector Yunho, sí, pase por favor.

Yunho abrió la puerta y vio que el Comandante estaba parado mirando por la ventana de espaldas a la puerta.

- Tome asiento por favor - Dijo el Comandante señalándole la silla. Al ver que Yunho no se sentaba, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Yunho se sentó después de él. - Veo que está muy bien entrenado, Inspector - Sonrió el Comandante.

Yunho no sabía qué decir. No sabía si darle las gracias por el cumplido o todo lo contrario, si decirle que sólo era una señal de respeto y que no tenía nada que ver con su entrenamiento.

- Supongo que ya sabe la razón por la cual lo he llamado, ¿cierto? - Preguntó el Comandante mirándolo fijamente.

- Para reprenderme por lo de anoche - Dijo Yunho seguro.

- No lo llamaría "reprender", Inspector. Más bien quería saber algunas de las cualidades de este tal ladrón. Supe que su captura ha sido una de las más difíciles, ¿no?

- Sí - Dijo Yunho sorprendido- De hecho, sin mentirle, es la más difícil que me ha tocado realizar.

- Recuerdo muy bien, Inspector, el día que le di esta misión, le dije que era uno de los ladrones que más problemas traía a los policías, y por eso lo dejé en sus manos - Dijo el Comandante jugando con uno de los lápices que había sobre su escritorio.

- Y de verdad siento mucho haberlo decepcionado Comandante

- ¿Decepcionado? Oh no, Inspector. - Dijo el Comandante echándose para atrás con la silla y moviendo la mano como si estuviera apartando una mosca de enfrente.- Para nada, no hable como si esto ya hubiera terminado, aún queda mucho por hacer, de hecho, está recién empezando - Dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa, más bien diabólica, se formaba en su cara.

- Comandante, prometo que lo capturaré lo antes posible.

- Eso espero, e incluso, tenía una pequeña idea para que su captura sea más rápida y efectiva.

- ¿Una... Idea, Comandante? - Preguntó Yunho intrigado.

- Sí, he escuchado que su sobrino le va siguiendo los pasos, dicen que se está convirtiendo en uno de los mejores detectives de la capital. Me gustaría que se uniera a su investigación.

- ¿Mi sobrino? Pero él ahora está fuera del país por unos casos que ha tenido que ver.

- Sí, también sabía eso, pero me tomé la libertad de mandarlo a llamar.

- ¿Quiere decir que... Él está aquí? - Preguntó Yunho parándose de la silla del asombro, justo cuando la puerta de la oficina se abría. Se volteó y no podía creer lo que veía - ¡¿Cha-Changmin


End file.
